loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Dragon Castle NPC Locations
If some NPC's are missing or the name/location is wrong please correct them. Heavenly Dragon Castle NPC's: Listed in alphabetical order. 'A' Accessories Vendor Locations: 2357 Ah Ying Locations: 917 Ah Yugu Locations: 669 Ai Wei Locations: 3637 Ancient Book Collector Locations: 2239 Armor Vendor Locations: 2341 'B' Bai Chang Cao Locations: 1786 Bai Cheng Locations: 3427 Bai Ji Locations: 817 Ban Buer Locations: 695 Biahua Niang Locations: 2100 Bian Qing Locations: 2173 Black Cat Locations: 2120 On top of Lamppost Black Market Dealer Locations: 2464 Brother Jin Locations: 2258 'C' Cai Guangxiao Locations: 3606 Cao Wenhuang Locations: 3597 Celestial Doctor Locations: 2218 Cheng Jizhi Locations: 917 Cheng Min Locations: 753 Cheng Xu Locations: 3663 Cloak Vendor Locations: 2328 Cloth Armor Vendor Locations: 2335 Court Guard Locations: 2100 Craftsman Locations: 2346 'D' Dai Qiao Locations: 2332 Dao Yiran Locations: 2264 Diao Hong Locations: 3344 Ding Mu Locations: 2052 Ding Zu Locations: 2173 Divine Craftsman Locations: 2337 Di Xing Locations: 2286 Dongfang Tianyuan Locations: 2335 Double Experience Caster Locations: 2273 Dragon Commander Locations: 2337 Dragon Express Locations: 2265 Dragon Scholar Locations: 2116 Dugu Yan Locations: 1794 'E' Engraver Locations: 2379 F''' Fashion Vendor Locations: 2357 Fashion Weaver Locations: 2360 Feng Ji Locations: 3637 Feng Li Locations: 3600 Feng Lun Locations: 3600 Feng Zizhen Locations: 2290 Festival Emissary Locations: 2275 Food Master Tao Locations: 2109 Food Vendor Locations: 2295 Fu Ji Locations: 3410 Fu Jiangchuan Locations: 723 Fuxi Clan Equipment Locations: 2397 Fuxi Clan Merchant Locations: 2408 Fuxi Emissary Locations: 2401 Fu Ziuzhao Locations: 2510 '''G Gem Craftsman Locations: 2327 Gem Vendor Locations: 2238 Geng Muhan Locations: 3326 Gift Bag Presenter Locations: 2102 Gift Merchant Locations: 2238 Gonggong Clan Equipment Locations: 2455 Gonggong Clan Merchant Locations: 2453 Gonggong Emissary Locations: 2458 Gong Liangxin Locations: 2359 Gong Yebo Locations: 2203 Granny Xu Locations: 723 Gui Danshen Locations: 3606 Gui Guzi Locations: 2276 Guild Administrator Locations: 2346 Guild Officer Locations: 2350 Guild Records Locations: 2353 Guild Warehouse Locations: 2350 Guo Chen Locations: 2118 H''' Hai Rui Locations: 723 Han Fu Locations: 1787 Han Fulin Locations: 2337 Han Shan Locations: 3645 Han Yi Locations: 2203 Heaven Officer Locations: 2261 He Ruda Locations: 723 He Zhuo Locations: 743 Huan Nanzi Locations: 2346 Huangpu Lingyu Locations: 2991 '''I N/A J''' Jiang Deren Locations: 3645 Jiang Qian Locations: 3645 Jiang Xi Locations: 2333 Jiang Ziya Locations: 2133 Jiang Zuo Locations: 2340 Jiao Xia Locations: 1900 Jia Wanzhen Locations: 695 Ji Lingyu Locations: 1781 Jiuli Clan Equipment Locations: 2415 Jiuli Clan Merchant Locations: 2415 Jiuli Emissary Locations: 2417 Jiu Yao Locations: 2298 '''K Kindly Old Man Locations: 2213 Kuang Pu Locations: 2173 L''' Liang Ruihan Locations: 2593 Liang Yue Locations: 2577 Linghu Hong Locations: 1910 Lin Yanzheng Locations: 904 Liu Geqi Locations: 3602 Liu Xiatuo Locations: 2337 Liu Yanshou Locations: 904 Liu Yu Locations: 2991 Li Wei Locations: 550 Li Xiang Locations: 917 Lonely Master Locations: 2336 Long Chaohan Locations: 2098 Long Chaotian Locations: 2356 Long Yu Locations: 2600 Lu Jukuang Locations: 2173 Luo Yinger Locations: 2972 Lu Qing Locations: 3489 Lu Tong Locations: 904 '''M Master of Jing Lei Tang Locations: 3637 Master of Pu Yu Tang Locations: 3637 Master of Rong Huo Tang Locations: 3645 Medicine Vendor Locations: 2295 Mentor Agency Locations: 2110 Merchant’s Guild Locations: 2305 2363 Miao Xian Locations: 3382 Mu Anyao Locations: 881 Mu Bosong Locations: 1782 Murong Nianning Locations: 1895 Mu Xian Locations: 3489 'N' Nuwa Clan Equipment Locations: 2454 Nuwa Clan Merchant Locations: 2452 Nuwa Emissary Locations: 2454 'O' Ouyang Qianning Locations: 2306 'P' Pan An Locations: 2200 Pang Funa Locations: 699 Pan Gu Locations: 2221 Pang Wushang Locations: 3717 Pattern Carver Locations: 2378 Pei Yuanfeng Locations: 3597 Perfume Maker Locations: 2124 Pet Supplies Locations: 2297 Planting Guide Locations: 2115 'Q' Qiu Bainian Locations: 904 Quench Hardener Locations: 2375 Qu Wenchang Locations: 2295 'R' Rao Zuyan Locations: 699 Rare Goods Merchant Locations: 2239 Recovering Effect Caster Locations: 2253 Ren Duoxin Locations: 695 'S' Sang Tai Locations: 3427 Sanmiao Clan Equipment Locations: 2408 Sanmiao Clan Merchant Locations: 2397 Sanmiao Emissary Locations: 2403 ShenLong Trader Locations: 2091 Shennong Clan Equipment Locations: 2389 Shennong Clan Merchant Locations: 2390 Shennong Emissary Locations: 2388 Shen Song Locations: 881 Shi Guang Locations: 1772 Shi Xin Locations: 2336 Shopkeeper Yu Locations: 708 Sikong Wuchang Locations: 2320 Sima Longii Locations: 2093 Sister Yu Locations: 2257 Sokou Teng Locations: 2929 Spiritual Beast Feeder Locations: 2300 Statue of Qu Yuan Locations: 1835 Sundries Vender Locations: 2294 'T' Taishu Feng Locations: 2366 Tang Xu Locations: 2513 Tan Wei Locations: 3307 Tao Lu Locations: 3606 Tian Wen Locations: 2108 Tong Jiyang Locations: 2929 Totem Vendor Locations: 2377 Training Master Locations: 2099 Tu Guangfang Locations: 723 Tu Shutong Locations: 723 'U' N/A 'V' VIP Receptionist Locations: 2238 'W' Wang Heng Locations: 2201 Wang Yuanyuan Locations: 2121 Warehouse Keeper Locations: 2236 2333 Weapon Merchant Locations: 2377 Wei Fengan Locations: 1893 Wei Longji Locations: 3645 Wei Qingquan Locations: 800 Wei Zhong Locations: 2173 Wife of Bian Qing Locations: 2529 Wine Vendor Locations: 2297 Women’s Day Rewarder Locations: 2201 Seasonal Wu Ba Locations: 2173 Wu Fugui Locations: 3645 Wu Shun Locations: 1893 'X' Xia Gulan Locations: 2597 Xia Zhi Locations: 2656 Xiong Baoyao Locations: 699 Xuan Wo Locations: 931 Xuanyuan Clan Equipment Locations: 2414 Xuanyuan Clan Merchant Locations: 2413 Xuanyuan Emissary Locations: 2417 Xu Duotu Locations: 695 Xue Mo Locations: 3663 Xue Pi Locations: 3344 'Y' Yan Pingyang Locations: 1782 Ye Zhong Locations: 2173 Yin Chang Locations: 3756 Ying Diankong Locations: 2287 Yin Gongyu Locations: 2319 Ying Yan Locations: 2142 Ying Zhu Locations: 2356 Yi Ren Shop Locations: 2200 Yi Xiaolu Locations: 3645 Yi Zhenzi Locations: 2267 Yuezhi Clan Equipment Locations: 2387 Yuezhi Clan Merchant Locations: 2389 Yuezhi Emissary Locations: 2388 Yu Zhibo Locations: 880 Yu Zhou Locations: 2234 'Z' Zhang Jingkai Locations: 881 Zhao Gongyin Locations: 2320 Zhao Qian Locations: 2232 Zhao Yi Locations: 2097 Zi Shixing Locations: 2197 Zodiac Bringer Rabbit Locations: 2369 Zodiac Bringer Rat Locations: 2370 Zodiac Spirit Beast Locations: 2364 Zuo Heng Locations: 1900 Zuo Jianbo Locations: 2256 Credits/Contributors: Kyandeisu Category:Locations